


"Be Prepared" (villain!Eret AU)

by BoxMan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Bonk, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid Tommy spoliers :eyes:, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Other, Royalty, The more I type tags the more I realize what the fuck is on this website, Villain Eret, but the ending is good, im bad at tagging, not canon, yes he's blind you will know why lATER :gun:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxMan/pseuds/BoxMan
Summary: This is honestly just me writing character arc from my knockoff DreamSMP I run and play as Eret on. This also explains certain character pairings/friendships. This is not going at all to canon to actual DreamSMP storyline.What to expect? Angst and villain!Eret cause yes. How did I get an AU for villain!Eret? I went on a rant that if DreamSMP characters were disney villains, Eret would be Scar. Anyway, I am here to cause chaos, pain, and suffering. Also to practice writing.This is all written from Eret's pov as wellAlso I am only good at writing things later in the story, so intro chapters gonna suck in my opinion.Also, I should clarify that NOTHING in here is shipping or ship related! I will fuking stomp on one of ya'll who think otherwise. The only thing romanic-relationship wise is Dream and George only cause the people who play them are actually together. But the story isn't focused on shipping!I am upset cause I found the whole herobrine!Eret thing AFTER I wrote this AU/Character Arc and I could have included it but nOOOoo I had to be dumb dumb idiot and not research >:(
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction chapter. This includes explanations of certain things so ya'll ain't confused during this story. Also it will be short since it's just i n t r o

Eret, Niki, and George were all from separate kingdoms. They ran together in a powerful alliance. No one stood a chance against their power together. As they all had the title of royalty, they all had their starts of how they have their powers today. 

Royals are descendants of mythological, winged creatures that used to roam back in the day. While the creatures are now extinct, their legacy lives on through royals and anyone with the title of royal. This means if you were born, married, or crowned royal you would gain wings of that species. There were more than 10 different types of species out there that had wings. 

The most common and recognizable was the dragon species. While they were the most common, doesn't mean they weren't powerful. This species was one of the top three. In fact, common folk would strive for the power they held. Their wings' appearance is very similar to the Ender Dragon's wings. They are naturally big, ranging in height of 6ft to 7.5ft and wing span ranges from 12.5ft to 16ft. Eret's family was a part of this species. This explains why Eret is genetically tall and proceeds to wear boots that make him taller. They held great power within their kingdom, mostly because they built on where one of the great dragons's skeletons. Or at least some of it. However, this just led to Eret's kingdom being a target for people who wanted power. 

Alongside the top three was a creature with unique wings. They had wings of a dragonfly yet leaves would naturally grow at the start of their wings. They could fly at great speeds and protected any kind of nature. While their wings were big, ranging in height of 6ft to 7ft and wing span of 12ft to 14.5ft, they were lightweight. George is a descendant of this species. His kingdom was hidden within trees and wasn't so easy to find, making his kingdom one of the safest. However, that doesn't mean his kingdom didn't go through wars. 

The last top three was a creature with feathered wings. Their wings ranged in height from 5.3ft to 6.7ft and wing span ranged from 12ft to 14.7ft. Overtime, these wings would evolve to have a talon-like end to it for protection. While it was lightweight so they could still fly, it was sharp. They may have looked like an elegant being who couldn't fight for themselves, but they could easily beat their enemies within seconds. These creatures would use their elegance to their advantages. These creatures would typically stay in the clouds or on mountains. Niki is a descendant of these creatures. Her kingdom was high in the sky. Full of airships and floating islands. Her kingdom would help with other's in wars for a price. With their airships, they could fight from the skies.

After an incident with Eret and his kingdom, George and Niki decided it was best to move on from the past and start anew. They made their lands that stand today. Eret ruled over the main, and default, land, George ruled over his mushroom kingdom, and Niki ruled over L'Manburg. They held the same power they did back then. Well, most of the same power.


	2. (1) Sunrise on a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret, George, and Niki start anew on their new combined lands. However, something feels off to Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm i took melatonin before this oaooa
> 
> The melatonin was the night before when I started writing, now I'm in class and do not wanna work
> 
> update, no longer in school and I got some nuggets
> 
> update 2, watched Eret's stream "I have no idea what's going on" and was sobbing for a bit
> 
> Also, like I mentioned before, beginning chapters are gonna be not as long and s u c k. I don't write fanfic as often so I can only hit around 1000 words sometimes so please bare with me-

\-------------

It was a clear night. The soft breeze traveled through the castle. People could be heard outside, talking. Eret paced around the castle. He should have been used to talking in front of a crowd from his past. However, that was in issue. He couldn't remember anything. He held onto his sunglasses tightly. His pure, whited out eyes shown to anyone that could walk into the room. 

Eret stopped pacing and stood in front of a hung photo on his castle wall. He looked up at it. The photo had an old, run down dragon statue in it. He stared at it, unsure of its origin or why it was there. In all honesty, Eret couldn't remember anything before last week. He woke up with a headache that day, memories of the past gone. All he could remember is knowing George and Niki and that he was close to them. He also remembered his role of royalty and why he has his wings. However, there was no context. Nothing to explain. George Niki would constantly keep an eye on Eret, checking up on him. They wouldn't allow him in the nether either. They were hiding something. 

The past week had been, off putting. George and Niki seemed to be keeping Eret from something. He didn't know what, though. He would constantly ask why. Why he wasn't allowed in the nether. Why he wasn't allowed to use brewing stands or potions. Hell, he wasn't even allowed outside sometimes during the night due to phantoms. Eret was obviously upset over this. They didn't do this to anyone else. Why him? Out of everyone, why was he being kept from something. A close friend to them, almost like family. They were lying to his face. 

Eret stood there, trying his best to remember anything. Something to give him any context. But, nothing. He gave up trying for the night. He shouldn't be bothered during this night. It was the start of era one. Eret should have been walking out now, but he was pacing in his castle. How could one photo have a man this desperate for answers. Niki walked into the area Eret was in, 

"Everything alright, Eret?" she asked in her soft, toned voice. 

Eret looked over to where Niki was, "Yeah," he glanced up at the photo once again, "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just, thinking."

Niki followed Eret's line of sight, looking up at the photo as well. She knew it was a bad idea to put up anything from the past, but George had to insist. He felt bad of what had happen, what Niki and himself did to Eret. They regret it, but it was for the best. 

Niki sighed. She looked up at Eret, "It's just a photo, there's nothing to worry about, okay? Everyone is at the castle gate, waiting" she said. Niki always knew how to change the topic quickly. With her calm, soft voice and elegant personality, she had a talent to have people focus on something different in the matter of seconds. 

Niki walked out, motioning Eret to follow, with a simple, "Come on." He put his glasses over his eyes again and followed Niki to the front of the castle. The castle was decorated with banners for this night. They waved softly in the breeze. The garden was almost overgrown, but tamed. The fountain was running, water falling and rising just to fall again. It was the start of a new era. A new beginning for people. A new beginning for him and his friends. Niki stopped as they reached the outside. Eret watched as Niki spread her wings and flew up to where George stood, on the front castle wall. Eret followed right after her. He landed and stood in between George and Niki, towering over them due to his height. This felt familiar to him. Standing up on a castle gate, looking over to people who waited for him to speak. It all felt familiar. 

"You all good?" George asked quietly, looking up at Eret.

"Yeah. I'm all good," He replied in the same tone, adjusting his sunglass.

Eret looked over at the crowd of people. There was a little more than 10 people standing down below. While it wasn't a huge crowd, it was still a lot for a start of a new land. Everyone had starting quieting down once they saw Eret. Once everyone was paying attention, Eret spoke,

"Hello everyone! I welcome you to our lands. I am Eret and I rule over the current land you stand on. It is the land that's the default for when you first join. Of course, I don't rule alone. I have by my side, George, who rules over the mushroom kingdom just beyond the community nether portal." Eret paused, which queued George to say a simple hello and introduction.

"What's up losers," George started off, jokingly, "I'm kidding. Hello, I'm George and just like Eret said, I rule the mushroom kingdom."

Eret continued, "I also have by my side, Niki, who rules L'Manburg just past the east end of prime path." 

Niki started off her introduction, "Hello there! I'm Niki, and I run L'Manburg. While I wouldn't call it a kingdom, it's still a nation I lead with passion."

"If you wish to join alongside one of these great rulers, please don't hesitate to go up and ask during tonight. You may also choose to stay in my land if you wish. Let this night be a night to remember. A night of new beginnings and a night full of new friendships!" Eret finished his speech. Niki set off the fireworks behind him, signaling that everyone may enter the castle.

Eret, George, and Niki all joined in the crowd of people entering the castle. The three of them stayed behind the group, watching everyone enter. Everyone immediately headed towards the garden area. While a couple people spilt up to wander, the majority of people hung around in the garden. Small talk could be heard as Eret walked around. George was hanging out with Dream by the thrones. Niki was talking to black haired man in the garden. It seemed he was asking to join L'Manburg. Eret walked upstairs, to the area he was pacing at before. He saw a blond haired boy looking up at the same photo Eret was looking at. The boy turned around to the sound of Eret's footsteps walking up,

"Oh hello Eret!," He spoke, "Names Tommy," The boy, now known as Tommy, introduced himself. He definitely sounded british. He also had bandages along his arms and nose, looked like he would cause trouble but not too much trouble. He wore a simple white shirt with red sleeves and cargo pants. 

"Nice to meet you Tommy," Eret replied.

Tommy looked back at the photo, "If you don't mind, I am a little curious on this," he said. Eret looked up, sighing.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. But once I have an answer, I'll let you know, okay?" He said. Tommy nodded in response,

"Ah yeah, no problem. Big, secret royal shit, I get it I get it," Tommy said jokingly as he walked off, back downstairs to everyone else. Eret laughed slightly at Tommy's tone. He looked up at the god damn photo. He needed to take it down or ask George and Niki about it. The first option was most likely the best one, however. They wouldn't tell Eret anything or try to change the topic. Eret had followed Tommy shortly after, back to everyone since no one else was upstairs. 

Eret walked into the garden and slowly met everyone who was there. There was Dream, who Eret and Niki already knew due to George. There was Ranboo, a half endermen hybrid, who wore a suit normally. There was Tubbo, he looked like Tommy with a complete opposite personality. There was Sapnap, the black haired male who was talking to Niki earlier. There was BadBoyHalo, while he was a demon, he's sounds like the nicest person you'll meet. There was Skeppy, a diamond hybrid. There was Wilbur, a brunette who carried a guitar on his back. There was Philza, an older man who seemed to have wings, or what was left of wings. There was Technoblade, a piglin hybrid. Lastly, there was Karl, who seemed to keep to himself the majority of the time. There was a variety of different types of people. But that didn't matter. As long as everyone got along.

The night was coming to an end. Everyone slowly started heading off on their own. It was just Eret, George, and Niki left. Eret was luckily enough there was no phantoms out tonight. He could go outside. Eret found his way to the very top of the castle, sitting and taking in the view. He had taken off his glasses again. He wished he didn't need them. However, he didn't know how people would react to him if they knew, also he wanted to see during the day so he had to wear them then. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark night. The soft wind picked up again. Eret closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, wanting to clear his mind. 

Eret felt auras around him. He opened his eyes and turned around to George and Niki behind him. They looked slightly worried,

"Hey guys, everything alright with you two?" Eret asked. George and Niki both looked at each other and then back at Eret,

"We should be asking you that," George says.

"You've been tense, I can tell," Niki adds on. George and Niki sat beside Eret. Eret didn't know if he should mention what had been bothering him, since he would just get the same answer as before. He had to plan to find out on his own. Travel one day, far out to the point George and Niki wouldn't find him. Eventually get to the nether to see for himself why he wasn't allowed in that dimension. It wasn't fair to him that he was being kept from something.

"Yeah, no I'm good. Tonight was a big night, that's all. It's a start of something new, right?" Eret said, standing up. He put his glasses back on, "Besides, it's the start of era one. Of course I would be tense, I don't want to mess anything up."

Oh how George and Niki wished to let him know what had happened in his past. Why they were like this towards him. Why they kept it a secret. Maybe, he could know later in the future. But today was not the correct time. 


	3. (2) More Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret spends days trying to get answers out of Niki and George. Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Eret is getting fed up with all the excuses, all the lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMMMMM Microwave noises

\-------------

It was a couple days after the party of the new era. Eret spent most of his time in his castle, tidying things and adding small details to make it more homey. Eret needed quartz for some shelves. It would be nice to have some other material used other than the simple stone bricks and andesite. He grabbed his diamond pickaxe. He mentally noted to get netherite sooner or later. He didn't want to be the only person without netherite armor and tools. He was king after all, he needed power when it came to weapons and armor. 

Eret grabbed any other necessary gear and equipment needed for a trip to the nether. He walked out to the front wall of the castle. It was around midday. He could see the community nether portal from the gate. He saw someone go through it. The person looked like Ranboo, or at least from a far he could guess it was Ranboo. Eret chose to walk to the portal instead of flying. He didn't want the risk of his glasses falling off mid-flight and then him being basically blind in the air. He learned that the hard way once and he didn't want it to happen again.

Eret had just reached the stairs that led up to the portal. Before he could even walk up, he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Niki flying down. 

"Hey Eret, I need you to come with me for a bit, in L'Manburg. I need some help," she said. 

"Ah, sorry I can't. I wanted to get some things from the nether actually," Eret replied. Niki seemed to tense up slightly,

"Nono, nether is, uh, off limits today. Yeah! George and I are making the spawn safer for people," Niki said. Eret gave Niki a confused look, as he just saw Ranboo go in. Maybe they didn't them Ranboo yet. Maybe that's why she tensed up. 

"Oh, I see. Then yeah, I guess I'm free then." Niki walked with Eret, knowing that he chose not to fly during the day. Niki kept making small talk on the way there. Eret would respond, but he wasn't paying attention. He kept thinking of the way Niki seemed to be lying. Lying about the nether and it being 'off limits.' Wouldn't George and Niki, firstly, make the spawn safer before everyone came, and second tell Eret about it? He was a ruler too. Not some child who couldn't do anything. He isn't there just to sit still and look pretty. 

"Eret? You all good?" Niki asked, trying to get his attention.

"Did you not tell Ranboo?" He asked in return, seeing if she was telling the truth. Eret hoped she wasn't lying. There wasn't a reason to, right?

"What do you mean?" She questioned, confused. Eret gave her a second or two to think on it. He still got no reply.

"Oh, nevermind then," Eret said. Niki lied. But why though? Why would she lie. Maybe she just forgot? She's not one to forget though. Eret will have to ask George. Maybe he can get something out of him. But that's a low chance, doesn't hurt to try though. 

"Niki, actually, I just remembered. I needed to head to George's place. I had to get something from him, sorry it's sudden," Eret made up an excuse to head to George's place and ask him.

"Oh? That's alright. See you around," Niki said, flying off to L'Manburg. That was easier than expected. Eret turned around and headed back towards George's kingdom. He didn't want to walk all the way back, so he decided to take the risk and fly over there. It's been a bit since he's seen the land from above anyway. 

Eret could see people wandering the lands from above. On his way to George's, he saw Ranboo at Tommy's park that he made. Tubbo was also there. They all seemed to be talking about something. Ranboo was holding what looked like blueprints to a building. Eret didn't think much of it. He was more focused on getting answers. What could they hide that he couldn't know. Maybe it was something in the nether. The closer he got to George's kingdom, he could see George in his field tending to the mooshrooms. 

"Hey, George, got a minute?" Eret asked, landing on the other side of the fence. 

"Yeah, what's up?" George replied, walking out of the fenced area. 

"What are you and Niki doing with the nether spawn?" Eret said. George looked confused.

"We're doing something? I don't know. You'll have to ask her," George says.

"What are you two hiding from me?" Eret bluntly asks, knowing Niki was lying. George tensed up at the sudden question.

"I- What do you mean we're hiding something? Niki didn't tell me anything about plans if she had any-"

"No, I'm not talking about the nether spawn. I'm talking about how you both have been acting weird ever since we started these lands," Eret cut off George. "You both have not let me into the nether, not letting me use certain items, hell, even go out during the night with phantoms. I'm not some child who needs protecting. You both should know that. I'm not some person who likes to be told to 'sit still and look pretty'." It was obvious Eret was upset and annoyed. 

George stayed silent for a moment, trying to process what to say. He wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm aware how you are, and I'm aware of how you feel right now-" George started.

"Then tell me what you guys are hiding from me." Eret cut off George again.

"Let me finish," George said, upset, "I can't tell you. You don't understand why, and it's better this way."

"That's it? You just expect me to agree to that? To just shrug it off and leave it like that? No, I'm going to figure out what. One way or another," Eret said. He had enough. He headed back to the castle without saying anything to George. 

George started to worry. What he said was even too much at that point. He had to tell Niki. He messed up on accident. They weren't going to let Eret find out so easiy.

\-------------

Eret had been doing research, to the best of his ability, for the past couple weeks. Anything on the nether. Whatever George and Niki had been hiding had to be related to the nether, right? While he had a library in his castle, nothing on the nether was there. In fact, it's like the majority of his books were taken on certain things. It was probably George and Niki.

George and Niki had been checking in on Eret way more often than normal. He would be lucky to go a day without them saying a single thing to him. Ever since he snapped at George, they been acting like this. They're worried, and for what? They're in the wrong for keeping things from him. This is their fault. It's their fault, right?

Fortunately for Eret, Karl had a library. He had built it and, somehow, fill it up completely. Books covered the entire library, from wall to wall. It would be hard to not find what you're looking for. Karl was showing him the library. Eret had to bend down slightly to walk in. It was small in height for a library, or Eret was just tall. Karl apologized. Eret said it was okay and not to worry about it. Karl was telling him about how the the library was organized, where to find certain books, etc. 

"I'm surprised you have all these books, for someone who just joined L'Manburg," Eret mentions while skimming through the rows and rows of books. "How did you get all these?"

"I, uh, just had most of them from my old place. Some of them were given to me. The rest I found on journeys I've been on since staying here," Karl explains. Eret nodded in response. Karl noticed that Eret was looking around on his own at this point. Karl mentioned he'll be going out, but if he had any questions to let him know. Eret hummed in response, still looking for something, anything, to give him context on George and Niki's behavior. 

All the books relating to the nether had nothing. They were fulled of simple things that Eret already knew. Guess there isn't a lot of books written on a different dimension. Makes sense though. It's a dangerous place for a simple human. Eret sighed, frustrated. There was one book he hadn't check, it was under the nether and nether related things category. It was about old structures. But most of them were in the overworld. But, he gave it a shot. He skimmed through pages and pages. Then, he found the page that showed a fortress. A nether fortress. It wasn't the average fortress though. It looked, used, old, worn down. It looked, familiar too. Where had he seen this? The cords of it is unknown. He had to find this now. Maybe it was the reason. But why a fortress? 

Eret held onto the book and went to find Karl. Karl was talking to Niki, she must have stopped him to chat. Eret hid the book slightly, worried Niki would try to take it away, and walked up to them. Karl and Niki paused their conversation once they saw Eret walking up.

"Hey, Karl. Sorry to bother, but may I borrow a book for a bit? I'll return it, I just need to look at it for a bit," Eret asked. 

"Oh? Yeah, that's not a problem. Just return it once you're done," Karl answers. Niki looks at Eret, concerned and worried was written all over her face. Eret ignored her, though. He couldn't be bothered at the moment. He was going to find answers. The problem though, was getting into the nether. 

Eret nodded, "Will do." Eret flew off back to his castle. The sun was setting. Eret had a small plan to sneak to the nether. He'll have to go when it was completely dark out, in the middle of the night. God, he felt like a child with overprotected parents. He just wanted answers and George and Niki off his back. He held onto the book like his life depended on it. He was not going to let anyone or anything take this opportunity away from him. Not now. 

Eret was the part of the castle you could call his room. It wasn't really a room, more like a balcony over the throne room. His bed was there though. He set the book down on a table and started grabbing tools and weapons needed for a trip to the nether. After grabbing a couple things, he was ready. All he needed to do was wait. He went to go sit at the top of the castle, to wait for a perfect time to go. He could see George's kingdom from where he sat and the L'Manburg flag far in the distance. While Eret loved his friends to death, he just needed to know answers.

Eret looked up. The moon was around midway in the sky. It was a good time to go. Eret flew over to the portal in a rush, trying to go without anyone noticing or anyone trying to stop him. Without hesitation, he flew through it. That was a mistake. The portal noises got louder and louder as he was teleported. Eret crashed landed on the other side. His glasses flew off and broke. "Dammit," was all he got mutter. He sat there for a moment, holding his head. He wasn't used to going through portals. After a couple minutes of sitting, Eret stood up, dusting himself off. He looked around

He actually did it. He got to the nether. After all this time, he's finally here. Eret took a moment to take in his surroundings.

He's finally going to get answers. 


End file.
